duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Arukenimon
Group: Insectoid - Level: Ultimate - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Spider Thread, Acid Mist Arukenimon was created by the human, Oikawa, as the accumulation of a project he and Cody's father had worked on. Taking his own DNA, Oikawa combined it with that of a spider, and transformed the result into data, creating Arukenimon, a Digimon-human hybrid with the ability to morph between a human and Digimon shape. Arukenimon is partnered with Mummymon, another creation of Oikawa's, who has romantic designs on her. It is apparent that Arukenimon had a hand in shaping Ken to be the Digimon Emperor - Oikawa was aware of the Dark Spore inside of him, and presumably sent Arukenimon to manipulate him. When Ken was reverted back to his normal self, Arukenimon then set about attempting to destroy the DigiDestined, as Ken had failed to. In her human form, Arukenimon used her Spirit Needle technique to transform a deactivated Control Spire into an unliving Digimon - the first was aThundermon, which attacked the kids, but was destroyed by Stingmon. She then created a Golemon, but was seen by Palmon in the process, and her existence was made known to the DigiDestined. Arukenimon continued to lurk, creating a Minotarumon, which was also destroyed. When the reactor of Ken's abandoned base threatened to explode, Arukenimon attempted to stop the kids from deactivating it by combining multiples towers into Okuwamon. However, Okuwamon was destroyed byPaildramon, who then destroyed the reactor. Arukenimon lured the DigiDestined to Giga House, where she used a magical flute to control multiple insectoid Digimon, including Digmon and Stingmon. The kids were able to cancel out the effect, and in anger, Arukenimon finally revealed her true form. Mummymon then appeared and also revealed his real form, and the two Digimon escaped. Arukenimon then combined one hundred Control Spires to produce BlackWarGreymon, but the leftover programs within the Spires combined together, and gave BlackWarGreymon a mind and feelings of his own. He refused to obey her, and simply left. Arukenimon sent a Control-Spire-created Blossomon to attack Kari, Yolei and Ken, but it was destroyed by Silphymon. She and Mummymon continued to hunt for BlackWarGreymon, but he was able to defeat all the opponents she threw against him. At Mummymon's suggestion, the duo began searching for the mystical Destiny Stones - but soon, BlackWarGreymon found himself draw to the relics as well. BlackWarGreymon systematically destroyed six of the seven stones. While enjoying noodle soup at a restaurant owned by Digitamamon, Arukenimon and Mummymon accidentally bumped into the DigiDestined again. Everyone was surprised to discover that the last Destiny Stone was actually inside a natural spring nearby - but somehow, it's powers had turned the water into the noodle soup Digitamamon served! BlackWarGreymon showed up, and the Digimon held him off, while the kids' Digivices released Azulongmon from the Destiny Stone. Oikawa's plans were stepped up, as Arukenimon opened all the Digi-Ports, unleashing a wave of wild Digimon on Earth. The DigiDestined had to travel all across the world to round up the Digimon, getting help from other international DigiDestined on the way. However, while they were gone, Arukenimon and Mummymon set about kidnapping various children in Tokyo. The DigiDestined returned to find that more Digimon, led by the malevolent Daemon, had come to Earth. After Imperialdramon Fighter Mode destroyedSkullSatamon, Daemon himself appeared and demanded Ken come with him. Arukenimon and Mummymon then appeared though, with the truck full of kidnapped children. Arukenimon said if Ken came with her, the kids would be released. Ken agreed, but once inside the truck, was confronted by Oikawa. Oikawa said the children did not want to be free; they wanted to become like Ken had been - strong, fit, and intelligent. Oikawa copied the Dark Spore from within Ken, and implanted it within the other children, as the DigiDestined battled with Daemon's minions. Oikawa took the children to Highton View Terrace, and it was there that the DigiDestined battled with Daemon, casting him into the World of Darkness. The kids were released, but Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon escaped. Shortly thereafter, BlackWarGreymon returned, and attempted to destroy Oikawa, claiming that his existence upset the balance of both the real and digital worlds. Arukenimon and Mummymon tried to hold him off, but then Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon arrived. Agumon Warp-Digivolved into WarGreymon and began battling with BlackWarGreymon, while Kari and Nefertimon pursued the fleeing Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon. Oikawa absorbed the power of a Dark Spore from within a girl named Noriko, and actually defeated BlackWarGreymon in battle. He then recalled the Spore-implanted children to Highton View Terrace, where he attempted to open the portal to the DigiWorld, but instead, he, Arukenimon, Mummymon, the Spore-carrying kids and the DigiDestined wound up in a bizarre, warped nightmare dimension. It was then revealed that the spirit of Myotismon had been inside of Oikawa for the last four years, manipulating his actions. Myotismon emerged and used the Dark Spores to transform himself into MaloMyotismon. No longer having any use for her, MaloMyotismon seized Arukenimon, asking her what she feared. Reading her mind, MaloMyotismon deduced what she was afraid he would do to her - and then did it, utterly destroying her, and then Mummymon. Arukenimon first appears in human form in "If I had a Tail Hammer" ''Her name is first used by Ken in ''"United We Stand" - this is a dubbing error, as he should not know her name. However, the dub is at least consistent with this, having the DigiDestined use his name in reference to her before her true form and name are revealed in "Arukenimon's Tangled Web." Her voice is supplied by Mari Devon.Name: Arukenimon is a corruption of her original Japanese name, "Archnemon," which is a misspelling of "Arachne," the spinstress in Grecian mythology who was transformed into a spider by Zeus. Group: Insectoid – Level: Ultimate – Group: Virus – Attack Techniques: Spider Thread, Acid MistAn Arukenimon, in human form, could be seen alongside a Mummymon at the fortune-telling fair. As seen in “A Hunka Hunka Burning Greymon.” Name: A corruption of her original Japanese name, "Archnemon," which is a misspelling of "Arachne," the spinstress in Grecian mythology who was transformed into a spider by Zeus. Category:Villain Category:Digimon character Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists